Pipe slitting is a process where an existing buried pipeline is separated longitudinally, expanded open circumferentially along with the surrounding soil and a new pipe is pulled in simultaneously as the slitting and expanding process is performed. Variations on the process include removal of the existing pipe prior to installation of the new (product) pipe; however most projects are performed with the slit host pipe remaining in the bore adjacent the product pipe.
A tensile structure such as a wire rope is pushed or fished through the host pipe and tooling capable of performing the combined slitting/pipe pulling process is attached to one end of the tensile pulling strand. A device capable of applying tension to the strand such as a hydraulic puller or even excavating equipment is coupled to the opposite end. A load is applied and the tooling is pulled along the path of the host pipe, through the ground.
There remains a need for quick attachment and removal mechanisms that satisfy the desire for an unobtrusive feature somewhere along the length of the tooling.